


Love Hobbit

by HybridOwl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Like, M/M, but with modern stuff too, still middle earth, with dwarves and hobbits and wizards oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridOwl/pseuds/HybridOwl
Summary: Bilbo Baggins considers himself a bit of a cock up, all things considered. He never made it out of his small highway adjacent town, can't seem to stop chain-smoking, and overall has more to talk about with the plants in his shop than 90% of all the rest of Middle Earth.So when he's reading the morning paper and a love note that can't be for anyone but him pops up, he's pretty sure - almost positive, really - that he's being made fun of."TO the chain-smoking little stud who collects two metros from Gamgee's Goods every morning, will you be my love hobbit? - Bearded Biker."(heavily inspired by tumblr posts, which I'm having trouble finding - poor tagging, I do it)





	Love Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> So, this may or may not have been sitting on my computer for half a year while I tried to decide if it is shit or not. I now leave that decision up to you.
> 
> As the tags say, this is a modern biker au, but with the slight twist in that they are still Hobbits and Dwarves in Middle Earth, just modern Middle Earth.

Bilbo Baggins considers himself a bit of a cock up, all things considered. He never made it out of his small highway adjacent town, can't seem to stop chain-smoking, and overall has more to talk about with the plants in his shop than 90% of all the rest of Middle Earth.

 

So when he's reading the morning paper and a love note that can't be for anyone but him pops up, he's pretty sure - almost positive, really - that he's being made fun of.

 

"TO the chain-smoking little stud who collects two metros from Gamgee's Goods every morning, will you be my love hobbit? - Bearded Biker."

 

What's worse is that it meant someone had noticed him staring at That Hot Biker, the unreasonably attractive dwarf all in leather that hung around Gamgee's in the mornings, and that was more than a little mortifying.

 

Bilbo seriously considers never going to that store ever again so long as he lives, but damn it all, Hamfast was a friend of Bilbos, even gave Bilbo a totally undeserved discount on his morning fags; how was he supposed to turn that down?

 

So putting on a brave face (and lighting several up before hand to calm his nerves), he goes to Gamgee's the next morning... and nothing happens. That Hot Biker continues to look at his mags, Sons of Durin still embroidered across his back, Hamfast chatters away same as usual, and everything is just as normal as could be.

 

Bilbo is starting to relax, when for the first time in the known history of him coming here, That Hot Biker (Bearded Biker?) actually takes one of the mags up to the front counter to buy.

 

"Just this one, thanks." That Hot Biker says, and Bilbo does his best not to audibly swallow as Hamfast chatters at the man and rings him up; the bikers' voice is a low rumble, sexy as anything else about the dwarf.

 

"There you are, have a good day!" Hamfast says sunnily, and That Hot Biker just nods. But instead of just leaving, he stops, giving Bilbo a long look, scowling. Bilbo looks back, confused. Shit, does he have something on his face? His hair must look awful; he can never get it to behave. Shit shit shit.

 

But then the moment is over, and That Hot Biker leaves, the door ringing cheerfully behind him.

 

It's quiet for a moment, Bilbo trying to collect himself.

 

"You alright there, Master Baggins, or do you need some sort of chaise to swoon on like some harlequin heroine?" Hamfast asks mock seriously. Bilbo scowls at him.

 

"You're an asshole, Master Gamgee. Now give me my fags, I think I'm going to smoke until I'm not such an idiot anymore." Bilbo says grumpily, and Hamfast laughs in his face.

 

"I don't think I have enough cigarettes for your particular brand of stupid, Bilbo. Here are your usual two, instead, and- oh, he's dropped something!"

 

Blinking, Bilbo looked, and there on the ground was indeed something that hadn't been there when he'd first came in. Bilbo went over to it, and found it was a folded up poster. Looking closer, it was for a Car and Motorcycle show, this weekend up in Ered Luin.

 

It looked interesting, but Bilbo wasn't pathetic enough to go two towns over in the hopes of seeing That Hot Biker. Really.

 

-oooooo-

 

Apparently, Bilbo is in fact that pathetic.

 

Bilbo is kicking himself as he attempts to find an elusive parking spot, has been kicking himself all the way to Ered Luin. What kind of stalkerish loser comes to a complete stranger's town in the hopes of seeing them? Admittedly, he had the excuse of the car and bike show, but that was all kinds of not enough to calm his inner respectable Baggins's hissy fit.

 

He manages to find a parking spot, much further from the blocked off street than he was expecting; apparently the show was something of a big deal, here. Still, when he gets there he feels overdressed in his white button up shirt and slacks; most everyone was in jeans and a t-shirt. But he wore jeans all day long for work, so he had reasoned it was acceptable to dress up a little bit for the occasion. Not that he was dressing up for That Hot Biker, no way.

 

He was quickly distracted from his over dressed state when the bikes and cars started catching his eye.

 

Bilbo was, and always had been really, a sucker for a classic. He couldn't name you the year of a car if his life depended on it, but he could tell you Thunderbirds and Harley Davidsons were sexy as hell.

 

He was just eyeing up what looked like a custom bike when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, making him jump.

 

"Hallo, lad, and how are you this fine day?" said the owner of the arm, a dwarf with a ridiculous hat and braids that stuck out like Pippy Longstockings'.

 

"I'm... fine." said Bilbo, somewhat cautiously. He was not a touchy person, and he was especially not a touchy person with complete strangers!

 

"Good to hear. Now, I see you were lookin' at our darling gal there. Fine thing she is, too."

 

"Yes?" Bilbo agreed, wondering where this was going.

 

"Well, wouldn't you know it, we're selling the dear girl, though we hate to part from her. Are you interested in a bit of power between your thighs, sir?" the dwarf continued. Bilbo began choking on thin air, reddening. He always forgot how manners-deficient dwarves were. Sure, Bilbo occasionally forgot himself and cursed up a blue streak when he stubbed his toe or some such, but he'd never say that to someone he'd never met before. Or ever say that at all, actually.

 

The dwarf smacked his back hard, nearly knocking Bilbo over. "You alright there lad?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine. And no thank you, I'm not in the market." Bilbo said, with all the dignity he could muster. The dwarf shrugged, but didn't seem to take it personally.

 

"Alright then, suit yourself. Nobody seems to be interested, today. Though it's still early. Name's Bofur, by the way. At your service." the dwarf, Bofur, said, offering his hand. Bilbo hesitated, but didn't see any harm in the other man, just a lack of manners.

 

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo said, taking the other males hand. Bofur grinner, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

 

"Bilbo huh? Rhymes with fun, doesn't it. Anyway, why don't you stick around? We could always use a pretty face to draw in victims." Bofur says, pointing a thumb at the folding chairs near the four bikes on display. Bilbo finds himself choking a little bit again at the first part, but despite that he ends up staying for a while.

 

It doesn't take long to figure out why no one is buying what Bofur is selling, though.

 

"Bofur, you are awful at this."

 

"What do you mean?" Bofur asked, surprised. Bilbo rolls his eyes.

 

"You picks terrible targets, says inappropriate things constantly, and then acts completely nonplussed when they run away like any sane person would. Who in their right minds put you in charge of selling?" Bilbo said with brutal honesty, and Bofur laughed, shrugging.

 

"Everybody else is busy, you see. Or, some version of busy. Nobody wanted to wake up early if they didn't have to. Normally our esteemed leader does it, but this year he's busy on his morning pilgrimage, so I drew the short straw."

 

"Right." said Bilbo, sighing. "Why are you trying to sell the bike, anyway?"

 

"That would be on account of the clubs yearly cross country trip. We go from Ered Luin to Erabor, taking breaks along the way, just generally having a good time. Usually we all chip in, but with three of us going to college, our funds are a mite dry."

 

"You're helping kids through school. That's... actually rather admirable." Bilbo said, surprised.

 

"You don't have to sound so surprised. Ah, another one!" Bofur said, spotting someone coming their way. Bilbo held up a hand.

 

"Look, why don't I try this one? You can sit back and relax." Bilbo said. Bofur hesitated.

 

"I don't know..." Bofur said, eyeing his victim. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

 

"What have you got to lose? I mean, I have my dignity to ruin, but there's really no downside for you."

 

"Well, when you put it like that." Bofur said, chuckling.

 

While Bilbo is talking to the potential customer, he doesn't notice the other dwarrow show up, so when he goes back to sit down he jumps at seeing the five dwarves staring at him. From the way they're standing around Bofur, they at least know the other dwarf, but...

 

"What?" Bilbo asks, crossing his arms.

 

"You just sold the bike." Bofur pointed out. Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

 

"Wasn't that the point?"

 

"Yeah, but we didn't expect to be able to sell the bike, 200 pounds in merch, and a custom paint job on top of it." one of the other dwarves said, a young one with blond hair, and Bilbo shrugged.

 

"I'm told I'm very persuasive. Being polite will do that for you. now, I'm going for a smoke, I'm dying here." and he walked off, feeling a little smug at the open mouthed stares Bofurs friends were giving him and trying not to show it.

 

-oooooo-

 

When he comes back, the five dwarves had multiplied, and now there were a good dozen including Bofur. A cheer went up when they saw Bilbo, and Bilbo was wholly unprepared for the back slaps, one armed hugs, and general camaraderie from dwarves he had never met before.

 

"Um." Bilbo says, articulately.

 

"The hero of the hour, Mr. Boggins." the youngest looking one, a dark haired dwarf, said happily.

 

"It's Baggins, you twit." the young looking blond said to the dwarf that just spoke, exasperation in his voice. There was actually quite a bit of resemblance, despite their coloring.

 

Bofur grabbed Bilbo from around the shoulders again, taking him around to meet the rest; he went quickly enough that Bilbo had absolutely no chance of remembering them all. They all seemed a fine bunch, all wearing matching leather jackets, even Bofur who definitely wasn't before. But the jackets looked oddly familiar. It was only when one of them turned, and the 'Sons of Durin' emblazoned on the back came into view, that Bilbo recognized where he'd seen it before.

 

He pales.

 

This is just about the same time that That Hot Biker shows up, smiling (did Bilbo know he could smile? fuck, that's a good look on him) at Fili and Kili, pulling them into big hugs.

 

"Here now, the gangs all here." Bofur said cheerfully. "Bilbo, this is our esteemed leader, Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins; he sold the bike!"

 

 "Sold the bike? how-" That Hot Biker, whose name was apparently Thorin, stopped when he saw Bilbo. For a moment, they just looked at each other, both surprised as the other.

 

Then Thorin started scowling. Bilbo responded in kind. Honestly, what was Thorins problem? Why was he always scowling at Bilbo? Or, crap, maybe Thorin thinks Bilbo stalked him here? Which Bilbo basically had, but it's not like he had been stalking him since then! He'd been busy!

 

The group of dwarves looked between the two, puzzled.

 

"Do you two know each other, uncle?" Kili asked, all big eyes, and Thorin looked away from Bilbo.

 

"Not at all." Thorin said, coolly. Bilbo tried his best not to feel a pang of hurt at that, but then inwardly scolded himself; what did he expect, a declaration of love?

 

He glanced over to Bofur, who was looking between Bilbo and Thorin, thoughtfully. Bofur then grinned.

 

"Well, I think we should say thank you to the wee hobbit. How about after the show is over, we take him to Tharkûn's for dinner?" Bofur said, and the rest of the Sons of Durin cheered; apparently the prospect of food was a good one.

 

"In the meantime, why doesn't someone show the poor fellow around the show? from what Bofur has been telling me Bofur snapped him up as soon as he got in." one of the older dwarves says, Balin, Bilbo is pretty sure.

 

"We'll go!" Kili and Fili chorus, and proceed to grab Bilbo under the arms and steer him towards the rest of the show. Bilbo spluttered, but didn't actually put up a fight; he had a feeling this was the sort of thing he was just going to have to get used to, hanging out with the Sons Of Durin.

 

They look at the cars and motorcycles, the boys talking near non-stop about the different types and about uni and everything, to the point where when they finally ask him a question, Bilbo doesn't realize until they start looking at him expectantly.

 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bilbo asked, feeling sheepish.

 

"Kili said," Fili repeated, "despite what uncle said, you two looked like you'd seen each other before."

 

"Well, I have seen him at Gamgee's once or twice-" every day "-while I was buying cigarettes."

 

This caused the boys to stop abruptly. They turned to stare at Bilbo.

 

"Gamgee's?" asked Fili, intent.

 

"Cigarettes?" asked Kili equally interested.

 

"Yes?" Bilbo said, cautiously.

 

The brothers exchanged looks, and then began grinning.

 

"What?" asked Bilbo.

 

"Oh, don't worry about it at all Mr. Baggins, just getting to know you better, that's all." Kili soothed, patting Bilbo on the back gently. They went back to talking, but every once in a while they would look at Bilbo with sly expressions, and Bilbo found that quite ominous indeed.

 

-oooooo-

 

It turns out to be a great day, plenty of great machines and great company, even with Thorin bloody Oakenshield glaring at him every five seconds. Bilbo even chips in when Oin and Bifur and Ori goes to get some Chinese and bring it back for all of them to eat.

 

He learns that Thorin owns a custom motorcycle shop called Orcrest, and that's where the bikes had even come from, most of the club working there either full time or over the summer. He tells them he's a gardening supply store owner, how Bag End and the apartment above had been in his family for generations. It's nice.

 

When the show ends, most of them head straight to Tharkûn, Dwalin taking one of the show motorcycles that turned out to belong to him, the rest of the bikes being rolled onto a frankly humongous pickup truck and latched down for safety.

 

"How about you come with us in the truck." Kili suggested, grinning. Fili nodded.

 

"Yeah Mr. Baggins, that way you don't have to fight everyone trying to get out of the parking lot all at once."

 

"Bilbo, please. And yes, I suppose that works." Bilbo agreed. What he didn't count on was the boys piling into the tiny back of the cab, and Bilbo being forced to sit next to Thorin in front.

 

It is silent for an excruciatingly long period of time. For some ungodly reason, Kili and Fili have chosen that exact moment to actually be quiet.

 

"So," says Thorin, and then doesn't say anything else.

 

"Yes?" asks Bilbo. It takes long enough for Thorin to reply that Bilbo is pretty sure Thorin was trying to ignore him.

 

"Had you ever been to Ered Luin before?" asks Thorin. He keeps staring straight ahead, not even glancing in Bilbo's direction. Bilbo hears a dissatisfied murmur from the back, but when he looks back the boys are just looking at their phones. He turns back to the front of the car.

 

"I haven't, no. I've only ever been as far as Bree. It's a nice town though."

 

"Hmm." Thorin allowed. After a long moment, Thorin said, "do you... like hamburgers?"

 

"Of course, who doesn't love hamburgers?"Bilbo said, inwardly wincing at his over enthusiasm. He didn't love hamburgers that much, seriously.

 

"Vegetarians." Thorin grunted.

 

"oh." said Bilbo, and then asked guiltily, "Are you a vegetarian?"

 

"No."

 

There was a thunk from the back of the car; when Bilbo looked back, the boys were still on their phones, although Fili's forehead looked red.

 

The rest of the car ride is blessedly silent.

 

-oooooo-

 

When they reach the shop, it's getting dark, and Kili and Fili ask him to help with getting the bikes down from the truck to get it done sooner. He's not exactly dressed for manual labor, but he's already said yes and Kili is setting up the ramp, so he rolls up his sleeves and gets to it. Thorin is doing something in the shop, but when he comes out, the bikes are down, and Bilbo is wiping is forehead; job well done, self.

 

He peeks over, and Thorin is staring at him intensely.

 

"Why, Bilbo. Those are some awesome tattoos!" Bilbo jumped, looking over at Fili who was now looking at him, impressed. Bilbo flushed. He had nearly forgotten about his sleeve of tattoos, usually covering them up while at work so as not to scare off the more conservative hobbit shoppers.

 

"Oh, thank you." Bilbo said awkwardly, even as Kili and Fili crowded around to get a better look. They weren't particularly tough looking tattoos, pretty yellow flowers and non-thorny vines intertwined over soft looking moss. Bilbo was quite fond of them, but he knew there was a good chance he was going to be laughed at for picking something so, well, garden-y.

 

"How far up do they go?" Kili said, weirdly awed, considering Bilbo had seen Dwalin and the man was like a walking tattoo advertisement. Bilbo shrugged.

 

"Up the shoulder, bit on the back." Bilbo said.

 

"Can we see it?" Fili asked, and Bilbo flushed again.

 

"I'd have to take off my shirt to see it all." Bilbo pointed out. The boys pouted, and with a glance towards Thorin, who still had an intense, unreadable expression, Bilbo relented.

 

It didn't take him long to unbutton his shirt and then pull it off, holding it nervously between his hands.  The boys' oo-ed and ah-ed, admiring and circling around. Bilbo was pointedly not looking at Thorin, his face already flushed at what the other man might think; Bilbo wasn't exactly the most in shape person, even though he was downright waifish for hobbits, his neighbors always trying to fatten him up. He had a stomach and a layer of plumpness over him that made him a little self conscious next to these dwarves who were quite clearly very muscular fellows.

 

He's so busy mentally fussing that he doesn't hear Thorin come up until he's right behind him.

 

"May I touch?" Thorin asks husky in Bilbo's ear, and his voice is low and rumbling and perfect, some emotion Bilbo can't identify in it. Bilbo, not sure what else to do and trying very hard not to swoon a little bit, nodded.

 

Two hands of cool calloused fingers start where the tattoos intertwine on his back, following the curve of Bilbo's shoulder blades, then going down each of Bilbo's arms. Bilbo shuddered at the sensation, about 99% sure he was going to spontaneously combust as Thorins arms encircled him, hands stopped on Bilbo's wrists.

 

"These are masterfully done, Mr. Baggins. I am surprised you were able to handle the pain of so much work." Thorin says, and the moment snaps.

 

"I can handle a lot more than you seem to think, Mr. Oakenshield." Bilbo said crossly, pulling away. To think, Bilbo had thought- but no, it was just Thorin thinking him a weakling!

 

"That's not-" Thorin starts, then stops, scowling. Bilbo scoffs, shoving his shirt back on and buttoning it up quickly, face burning from the indignation as he smoothed down the sleeves.

 

"Now," says Bilbo, putting aside his mortification and going for no-nonsense instead. "What about this food I was promised?"

 

-oooooo-

 

Tharkûn's was a greasy spoon of a bar, lights dulled, music too loud, tables and chairs sturdy and riddled with marker and carvings, and Bilbo's feet stuck a little to the floor with every step. The place would have been mostly empty except for the Sons of Durin, who Bilbo had a suspicion had scared everyone else away.

 

"Don't judge it by how it looks, the food is fantastic." Kili whispered to him conspiratorially before the others noticed them and started a ruckus of hugs, headbutting, back slapping, the works. Bilbo initially tried to stay out of it, but he was quickly pulled in when Bofur noticed him.

 

"It's Bilbo! Come here lad." Bofur said, and Bilbo was quickly steered to sit down in towards the end of the six or so tables that had been shoved together to make one larger table big enough for the whole group. There was some shuffling around, and Kili and Fili sat across from him, Bofur and Dwalin on either side of him, and Thorin at the head of the table.

 

The noise was near deafening, but Bilbo managed to yell to Bofur, "Where are the menus?"

 

Bofur laughed at that, and some of the others who had heard his yell did as well.

 

"No menus here, Bilbo! Just order whatever might catch your fancy today, and it will be served."

 

"But I don't know what I want!" Bilbo complained.

 

"Perhaps a hamburger?" Bofur said with a wicked smile, and Bilbo stilled. That reminded him of- he looked over at Kili and Fili, who were giggling, glancing at Bilbo and fiddling with their phones.

 

Damn them both. They had told the rest of the club the whole story from the car ride over, hadn't they.

 

Before he could decide to wring the brothers' necks for sharing that awkwardness, a tall man all in grey came in, hair pulled back into a ponytail and beard in a mini-ponytail as well.

 

"Gandalf!" came the cry from around the table.

 

"Alright young dwarves, what will you be having this fine evening." Gandalf asked, and all the dwarves spoke up at once, yelling their orders to be heard over everyone else. This didn't seem to bother Gandalf, who didn't even bother to write anything down, just nodded. When the dwarves were done making their orders, Gandalf turned to Bilbo.

 

"And you, my dear Bilbo?" Gandalf asked, and Bilbo gaped at him.

 

"Do I know you?" Bilbo asked, and Gandalf laughed, eyes going twinkly.

 

"Not as such, no. but you must be starving." Gandalf said, and Bilbo, still confused, nodded.

 

"I would like... a hamburger, I guess. Make that a cheeseburger, actually, with extra tomato." Bilbo decided on, and Gandalf nodded, smiling as he went back into the kitchen.

 

Bofur proceeded to get up, hop the bar, and start serving drinks, listening to yells of orders and completing them with a flourish. Bilbo frantically started wondering if he was in the midst of watching a crime here, when a large hand touched his back. Bilbo looked up and back, surprised to see Thorin there; he hadn't even noticed the other man move.

 

"Would you like a drink, master hobbit?" Thorin asked. Bilbo hesitated. He really, really wanted a drink, but he had to think about driving home. In the dark. By himself. Thorin continued as if reading his mind, "I'm sure we can find you someplace to sleep tonight."

 

That settled, Bilbo nodded. "A pint of whatever's on tap, if you please."

 

"A pint? Isn't that about twice your size, Mr. Baggins?" Thorin rumbled. Bilbo scowled. More talk about how he couldn't handle something? Really?

 

"I know how much I can handle, thank you." Bilbo said crossly. Turning away from Thorin. If he wasn't mistaken, he heard an exasperated sigh from behind him, and the warm hand on his back was gone. Bilbo took a chance to look back towards Thorin, and damn his ass looked fine in those jeans. Too bad he acted like an ass, too.

 

When he turned back around, Kili and Fili were looking at him intently. Bilbo winced; had they been watching him ogle their uncle? How embarrassing.

 

"He's really not that bad, you know." Kili said. Fili nodded.

 

"He's just bad at talking, is all." Kili continued.

 

"So he ends up coming off as... well, a prick, sometimes." Fili admitted, guiltily.

 

"But he's really not!" Kili said, and Fili nodded again.

 

"No, he's great! You just have to take what he's saying and look for what he actually means." Fili said, and Bilbo was getting dizzy from all this back and forth, so he holds up his hand.

 

"So what you're saying is that I should give Thorin the benefit of the doubt." Bilbo said.

 

"That's exactly it! You got it in one, Mr. Baggins." Fili said happily, and the brothers grinned at him.

 

"They're right." Dwalin said gruffly from beside Bilbo.

 

"Alright, alright. I'll give him a chance. But I doubt he and I are going to be friends." Bilbo warned, but that didn't stop the boys from beaming at him.

 

"Need a drink." Dwalin grumbled, and ambled off to the bar to stand by Thorin.

 

Bilbo went back to talking with the boys, but it wasn't long before a hand was back on his back. Thorin leaned down, putting the pint down in front of Bilbo.

 

"There, your pint." Thorin all but growled. Deciding to give this whole thing a chance, and smiled up at Thorin.

 

"Thank you." Bilbo said cheerfully. Thorins scowl froze on his face, like he was almost confused. A second later Thorin nodded, going back to the bar.

 

"Better?" Bilbo asked, looking at the boys for approval. They were grinning.

 

"Oh, perfect." Fili said.

 

Just then Gandalf came back in, laden with plates, and the dwarves hurried back to their seats, some sloshing their drinks in their hurry. Gandalf seemed unperturbed. It took him five trips back and forth to the kitchen to get everyone their food, Bombur getting a whole trip devoted to his food alone.

 

Bilbo's was one of the last to come out, but when Bilbo took a bite of the cheeseburger, it was all worth it. he made happy noises as he ate, completely single minded, not noticing until he was all done that some of the dwarves were staring at him, including Thorin. Bofur laughed from beside him, whacking him on the back.

 

"Those are some pretty fun noises you were making there. Thought we might have to leave the room so you and the burger could be alone." Bofur said cheekily. Feeling bold and satisfied with his meal, Bilbo wacked Bofur right back.

 

"Hush you. There's nothing wrong with appreciating a good meal." Bilbo said, and it accidentally came out rather prim.

 

"You truly do have many hidden depths, Mr. Baggins." Thorin said in a gruff tone Bilbo normally took as mocking, but decided to take at face value this time to appease the boys.

 

"Thank you. And it's Bilbo." Bilbo said, and Thorin- Thorin turned a little pink. Was Thorin _blushing_?

 

Thorin hesitated a moment, then lifted his tankard.

 

"To Bilbo." he said, keeping eye contact with Bilbo. Bilbo felt himself blushing - was it hot in here or was it just him?

 

"To Bilbo!" Came the chorus from around the table.

 

And as they all drank and ate into the night, Bilbo never felt like he belonged anywhere more.

 

-oooooo-

 

As it turns out, the Oakenshield house is just a couple blocks down from Tharkûn's, and Gandalf dismissed Bilbo's questions about leaving their cars here with a wave.

 

"The parking lot is almost entirely for the Durins' Sons purpose anyway. I have come to accept my lot in life."

 

Bilbo walked with the group as they slowly parted ways, the brothers Ri continuing past them with a drunken goodbye.

 

Kili and Fili were giggling, somehow having drank a great deal while Bilbo hadn't been paying attention. They stumbled off to their respective bedrooms, leaving Thorin and Bilbo to stand awkwardly in the living room.

 

Bilbo felt that he and Thorin had made tremendous progress in their short time together, going from strangers to disliking each other to being actually quite friendly. Still, being in his house felt a little... odd.

 

"I'll take the couch." Thorin said, and Bilbo blinked.

 

"What?" Bilbo asked.

 

"We don't have enough rooms," Thorin explained, running a hand through his hair, which had somehow escaped his ponytail some time during the meal. "Not without giving you Dis's anyway, and that would make her kill me. So I'll take the couch, and you can take my room."

 

"You shouldn't have to do that! This is your home, and I'm just me." Bilbo said. He wasn't expecting Thorins snort of laughter.

 

"And what, Mr. Oakenshield, is so funny?" Bilbo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Nothing, nothing. I am much drunker than I intended to be. But... Just? Just you."

 

"Yes, just me, what about it?"

 

"There is no just you. You are-" Thorin began, taking a step forward with each sentence. "You like classic cars and motorcycles. You get along with my Sister-sons and my club like you have always been there. you sell motorcycles like a natural, you appreciate food as much if not more than a dwarf, you can hold your liquor even better than Dwalin can, you have amazing tattoos and eyes and hair and-"

 

Thorin stopped himself short, flushing. By now he is looming over Bilbo, and Bilbo is stunned. That sounded an awful lot like-

 

"Thorin did you- did you put an ad in the Hobbiton paper to flirt with me?" Bilbo asked, slightly bewildered.

 

Thorin definitely blushed this time, and Bilbo was fascinated.

 

"In my defense, Fili and Kili were the ones who actually submitted it." Thorin mumbled, looking away.

 

"But you were the one that wrote it." Bilbo prompted. A grin was slowly coming across his face.

 

"Yes." Thorin admitted, finally, like it was dragged out of him forcibly.

 

Thorin went to move away, but Bilbo was having none of that, grabbing the dwarf by the jacket and holding him there. Bilbo was grinning from ear to ear now, something bubbling in his chest.

 

"You called me love hobbit." said Bilbo, finally getting Thorin to look at him. Thorin took in Bilbo's face, and slowly a smile came across his face too, something like hope in his eyes.

 

"No." Thorin said, casually. "I _asked_ you to be my love hobbit."

 

"Well, since you asked." Bilbo said seriously. And then he reached up on his tiptoes and kissed Thorin for the first time.

 

It would not be the last.


End file.
